


FrankenShota!

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beastcock, F/M, Incest?, Monster - Freeform, Monstergirls, Not serious at all, cumflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Valerie Von Frankenstein is about to complete her great TRIUMPH! Against all the rules of God and Death she will WIN! And get seriously dicked down in the process... Oh and her lab assistant too.
Kudos: 15





	FrankenShota!

Chains clanked, and the Doctor laughed. It started as small titters before escalating into mad cackling! "Its almost time! Its almost TIME! Bwahahahaha!" A woman in a white coat that had been badly stained, her hands raised high in rubber insulated gloves. She rejoiced in her own scientific might! "Come Iga! The storm will be upon soon!" The pale skin of her face was pulled tight by almost constant mad smile, and her long black hair with streaks of grey was pulled back and bound up into a massive beehive.

And it was true, the winds outside were already howling. It was dark in the night and the mechanism to raise the platform to the sky was ready. With a shuffling step a small figure appeared. "I'z here Doktah! I brought it!" She held up a jar filled with liquid, round shapes bobbed inside. 

"Excellent, excellent!" The woman said, her volume raising with every repeat. She moved to stand next to a sheet covered rack in the center of the room. She gripped the cloth and quickly stripped it away to reveal a nude figure bound to the table. Its body was pale and lifeless, and quite small. 

"E'z a little guy Doktah... but he's pretty cute!" Said the small figure as it climbed up onto a stool to be of almost equal height to the quite tall and shapely scientist scientist.

"Yes! Yes he's... adorable! Bwahahaha!" More cackling as Doctor Valerie Von Frankenstein gripped her goggles and pulled them up revealing wide blue eyes. The madness there was easy to see... But she was a good boss, and things were always interesting! So Iga shrugged her green shoulders and held up out the jaw.

"Oh thank you Iga, so quick and always ready." Said the doctor as she opened the jar and pulled out a glossy blue eyeball. "You know I almost took on this odd little hunchback as a lab assistant... But I'm so pleased I went with a goblin! You do your race credit my dear!" 

Iga blinked, one eye then the other. Her long pointy ears bobbed, and she shrugged. "Thanks Doktah, I try. So uh... the little guy really gonna get off'a da slab tonight?" Frankenstein was rapidly applying the eye. The original had been torn out by a wolf. Damn shame the boy just kept lying about one till it was too late... But she didn't mind, he provided amazing resources!

"By the science, and in spite of god and death, I will it to be so, YES!" She almost spun off into more peals of mad laughter. She was so proud of her creation! He was perfect! He would be lovely... She truly had outdone herself! She'd only needed to add one more eye that Iga had been able to retrieve to be ready.

"I still don't get why ya wanted him so... smol. I'z mean, wouldn't a big guy be easier to uh, fit stuff in?" Asked the curious but loyal goblin.

"NO!" Screamed the doctor, one eye twitching. "He's perfect..." She said in a much quieter tone. "I made him in my ideal form! A perfect little boy... To be my companion! My friend! He'll be like a puppy but better! A puppy that can talk!" Iga blinked one eye, then the other.

"But what about his dingle?" Because hanging there between the boys pale thighs, at the center of a triangle of stitches, was a dangling red canine appendage. And a big one at that...

The doctor surprised the goblin then, with a heartfelt sniff. "Oh... that? OH! My poor poochie! My dear little Tiberius was mangled by a monstrous beast in the words and I could salvage little else! This way I'll always remember my beloved companion..." She wiped away a single tear, and the goblin slowly nodded. 

"Oh... Coolz! Its a big one doc! But I know you made this little guy pretty stronk, rite?" The doctor went full on into hysterical laughter, arms raised to the heavens again.

"Yes! I did! My creation has muscle tissue taken from multiple draft animals, an extra heart from a hunting hound, reinforced joints and tissues, and... testicles from the biggest stallion I could find..." The goblin did her odd blink again and turned her head to the side. Yup, pushing up under the dog cock was in deed a set of massive dark horse balls. Well that stallion was a gelding now.

"Woah..." The goblin nodded appreciatively. And a moment later a massive thunder crack split the silence!

CRACKA-BOOOOMMM! "Its Time! Get to the chain Iga, together now!" They both went to opposite sides of the room and starting pulling down on heavy chains. Iga's opened up the door on the ceiling, and the doctor's began to raise the platform higher and higher.

Rain began to pour through the opening, using one hand the doctor moved her goggles back into place. Her grin was now a snarl of defiance. This was her moment! Her creation's moment! Nothing would EVER be the same!

The platform reached its full height filling in most of the opening. At was gripped by a prepared mechanism, and at the four corners of it clamps locked in. Each of them trailing wires to four separate reinforced lightning rods. These in turn led to wires connecting to multiple points on the subjects body, and most importantly, two heavy steel bolts inserted into its neck.

Lighting flashed, and thunder broke the sky! On a hill not a mile off an old windmill was struck and caught flame. Even though the downpour it would be naught but ash by morning. Lightning struck the rods! Once, twice, then again and again. As if the heavens themselves sought to destroy the great Frankenstein's work, but would in turn be used to fuel her triumph! 

Through those explosives of natural might, mad cackling filled the great castle. And above as lightning fed into the subject its body twitched, spasmed, and at last eyes opened wide! One was bright blue, as close to the doctor's as Iga could find, and the other a startling green! Both glowed bright as pure power filled him! His mouth opened in a wordless cry, and bright white line shown forth as if the spark of his very soul was being rekindled by the storms fury! 

He was bound by thick leather, it stretched and almost snapped! A small frame bulged with unreal muscle, and several seams across his body glowed from within. The biggest being a long stretch of stitches that showed the upper right portion of his face to be an addition. But just as his small arms began to push the bindings to their limit he stopped. He heard her. Laughter.. then words. "Live! Live my creating! Live my love! Live and be strong!" It was madness, but emotional and true. She only wanted the best for her creation. He understood little, but in there he understood a voice speaking to him, and even though he burned with a fire inside, he slowed to hear more. 

"Enough! Iga help me! We must bring him down! I need to see him!" her words were choked with desperation and a grunted "Yooz got it Dok." Was barely heard before the clamps on his platform let go and it began to descend. The opening before him closed, and his view of the angry wet sky was slowly closed off. But to be honest he was just happy that no more cold wet water was hitting him in the face! And also the burning was fading away. His chest rose and fell rapidly, panting hard. His head was held in place but those multi colored eyes darted back and forth rapidly.

"So close... so close!" said the voice he'd first heard, and then she came into view. The figure all in white, with big black soulless eyes, and a dark mass above her head. He stared at her and his breathing was faster. Then she reached up and the goggles were pulled down. And the creation saw his creators eyes. Two wide blue and very wet eyes. His breath slowed, hers nearly stopped. 

"He's alive...." The awed whisper came out. Then her arms raised, eyes went wide, and Iga shoved two fingers into her large green ears. "HE'S ALIIIIIVEEEEE!!!" 

"HHNNNNNN!!!" Answered her creation in more than a little fright, bucking again a this bindings, and with a pop one finally came free! He followed it by pulling at the heavy strap on his head, and with combined force of his free arm and his very strong neck, he easily ripped the strap out and away.

"Woah!" Shouted Iga as the leather head strap flew over her own noggin. "He busted that thing like a rotten string!" She said in shock, and the boy looked at her. A small green figure with large eyes staring up at him.   
"HNNNNN!" He shouted again wordlessly, mouth open and body struggling. The doctor rushed to him. 

"Its alright! Its alright my love! All is well! All is well." She struggled harder to modulate her volume than she had in months. Her common habit of using her outdoor voice on maximum setting would not be appreciated here. He stilled, his free hand twitching a bit. "Its alright. This is Iga, she's my assistant!" She made a large gesture to the Goblin girl who raised one hand up to cautiously wave some fingers.

He had one raised eyebrow in a universal expression of confusion. "Now, no more tearing up my equipment young man, lets get you free!" Said the doctor and began to undo his other straps. He found himself fascinated by the sight. Leather... with metal buckles. And she just undid them, like it was nothing? No big yanks, or yells of effort! At first he thought she must be even stronger than him, but then it started to sink into his slowly working brain that a buckle could just be... undone. 

"Hnnnnnnn...?" She looked up from his left foot and beamed at him. Startlingly white teeth on display. He blinked, then answered with a wide awkward smile of his own. His teeth were mostly normal... but a few were a bit too large for a boy his 'age', and a few on the bottom had been reinforced with steel, like a line of permanent braces. 

"There we go, now you can move around. Oh let me look at you..." The goblin joined her in inspecting the boy, and he did them both the same. He was slightly above average height for a boy of ten or eleven, but a lanky build but a somewhat stocky chest. She had indeed worked to make sure everything fit... But it did, and as she took note of both his eyes moving in strong coordination and dilating evenly she smiled at her own brilliance. He was perfect!

He was pale skinned still, possibly forever so. His face was mostly intact but for a line of stitched flesh that came in from his right cheek and around the eye, up into the hair line. His hair was mostly dark, but that one side had been blonde. Only now it was bright white... perhaps scorched by the lightning she wondered? His right hand from the forearm down was a slightly darker tone of skin than the rest, with three of his fingers on that hand being lighter on the inverse. His left arm and right leg were whole. His left leg had a patch of rough skin and a brace gripped the ankle there to keep it steady. It could bend but only with effort so he'd walk with a bit of a limp. 

The Doctor and her goblin assistant were soaked to the bone from the water. And as they looked at him Iga got back up onto her stool. She looked from the boy to the doctor, and backed. Then noticed he was staring at her. The goblin swallowed, and followed his gaze. 

Iga was your average goblin for the most part. Short. She was skinny, and wore a old rag for a shirt. She'd wandered to the local village and been lucky when the Doctor had found her before they lynched her. She'd been hoping the doctor could provide better clothes for the ones she'd lost in her travels, but alas, the woman was far too preoccupied with her creation. But she lived here now too, had decent food, and plenty to occupy her time. So yeah she had to do some grave robbing, whatever. 

But the nice food had also plumped out her figure just a bit... she had always been a bit top heavy among goblins, but three square meals and no scavenging had let her bust grow quite a bit. Normally not that noticeable, but now that her dirty write rag had been soaked... it clung to her chest. The little monster was staring right at her tits! Her green cheeks darkened and bit and she covered up her chest with wet glossy arms.

The doctor noticed but thought it a chill. "Oh! You must be freezing Iga, ha that rain really got us! But it was worth it for our success!" The goblin gave a weak smile. It was nice that the doctor said 'our', she had put in a lot of work. "Why my lab coat is soaked! Ugh!" The woman started to undo the buttons on her white overcoat. they were all stationed on the left, a proper lab coat. She finally was able to peel the soaked garment off. "There we are, much better!" And now he was staring at her.

The doctor... had a body. She wasn't overwhelmingly curvy, but she had an ample bosom, and a form that was more slim from forgetting to eat than a careful diet. And now she stood in only a thin white under shirt that was comfortable to wear just over a black bra that was very much visible. The top was mostly soaked as well. 

"Mmmmm... Mmmmaa..." The creature said, the Frankenstein blinked, then grinned widely. 

"Yes! Yes I'm your mama! Your mother! Oh... my beautiful boy, come to me!" And pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his face directly into her chest.   
"Mmmmmma!" he nearly moaned the words. Iga was leaning back with a grimace. 

"Uh Dok..." But she wasn't paying attention, holding him close and then kissing his head. 

"You're so smart already! So ready to learn and love! I've truly succeeded beyond my wildest of dreams!" She finally let him go to sit down, and marveled because her creation had a wide silly grin on his stitched together face. 

"Dok... I think he's um... looking at your chesty's." The doctor blinked, looked at her goblin. The girl was still covering her own chest, but not shivering in the least. Then back to her creation, who was indeed staring directly at her breasts. 

The Doctor Valerie Von Frankenstein was many things... Stable was not among them. Adaptive? Oh yeah, she had a talent for rolling with the unexpected. "Oh.... my!" And her face stretched into its wide rictus grin, and the goblin raised an eyebrow. "Of course he is! He's such a good boy, such a big boy already... and he knows what he want's isn't that right My darling? My creation! My... My FrankenShota!" And she reached down, grabbed her tight wet shirt, and yanked it off completely, shaking her head, then her breasts to let her bosom bounce in just its bra. The dark lace only making her plump bare breasts stand out even more. 

"Franken-what's its?" Iga said in complete confusion, but as the doctor revealed her breasts, her creation mimicked her in a uncanny way. FrankenShota lifted his arms to the sky and hollered. 

"HNNNNN!!!" His mouth was wide in a smile, and his gaze was locked to his creator's barely covered tits. If he had been laughing maniacally instead of hooting at her tits like a moron it would have been just like Valerie's on declarations of triumph.

And something else rose up as well. The memory of Frankenstein's beloved pet Tiberius began to swell up. A great red rocket rising to the occasion. The doctors blue eyes locked onto it with a wide smile. Even the goblin had to bite her lip in some appreciation. "Nice cawk kid... Ok, fine, you wanna see'em?" and still blushing a bit she moved her arms down. And instead of hiding her wet soaking bust, she folded her greens arms under them and lifted her breasts up prominently. The fabric clung to them like a glove, and hard dark nipples were clearly seen. "Here's some more boobs for ya'z kiddo!"

Hearing that word, and noticing that as she said it the little green woman finally stopped hiding her tits too, he raised his arms again and roared. "BOOOOOOOBSSSSS!!!" 

Valerie giggled, and jumped up and down clapping. Cheering on her creation for saying his first word! Well, he'd tried to say Mama, so that was his first... attempt. But this was his first full word! Iga bit her lip, tried to look away, but ended up coming back to stare at the creations fat doggy dick, and the swollen pair of balls under it. A thick dollop of precum appeared at the tip and started to run down its shaft. Both women caught sight, this boy was indeed well equipped.

"Oh my... Alright, my boy has needs! Don't worry FrankenShota, Mommy will always take care of you!" And the woman quickly yanked her bra off as well. A plump pair of pale breasts were released. They hung on her chest, not as perky as she'd once remembered, but still quite nice. They were the kind of breast's many goth women would make quite a bit of money on only fans with a couple hundred years in the future. The goblin actually felt a bit jealous that the doc had gone full topless first, and quickly yanked her top off.

But that was all she was wearing and with it gone she stood on her stool completely naked before the boy. Now he had trouble deciding where to look! On his left a bare chested pale, tall, Dr. Frankenstein... on his right a green shortstack with even bigger tits and a space between her legs that he found himself really curious about!

The boy's head went from one side to the other, whipping back and forth so rapidly that the Doctor worried he'd tear a stitch! "Its alright my love, you can enjoy both! Come Iga... I want to take care of his first need properly, and I think together we can make it even more special for him. She immediately leaned over the table, and brought her breasts to his cock. 

"Hnnnng!" He moaned, and Iga snapped out of it, and jumped from her stool to the table.

"You gotz it Dok!" And she pressed her green breasts against it from the other side. 

"HNNNNNGGGG!!!" The boy moaned. It occurred to him that maybe the goblin wasn't bigger, she had just much different proportions... but he really wasn't in any state for analyzing. No, his kick-started brain was pretty much just overwhelmed by everything, but mostly the soft, squishy, and amazing sets of boobs around his hard cock!

"Yes! Ah hah he loves it! Move with me Iga!" and the two women began to work their tits up and down his cock. 

"I can help here dok!" Said the goblin, and her green hea bobbed down to wrap her lips around the tip. 

"Oh!" Cried out the doctor, impressed and only a little bit jealous she hadn't done it first. Iga swirled her tongue around his cock, built up as much saliva as she could, then pulled back and spat at it. The boy moaned and his hips bucked under the two of them eliciting giggles of joy from his creator. 

Now quite a bit wetter the two's tits went up and down his shaft even better. Squelching sounds of of their round full breasts sliding on his cock and against each other. FrankenShota couldn't take it anymore, his eyes rolled back, his hips thrusted up rapidly. His full balls tightened up and unloaded. "By the Science!" Shouted the Doctor as her creations canine cock ejaculated a racehorse's worth of cum! It exploded out and up, and everywhere. Gouts of jizm thicker than gravy. It got in her beehive, and all over her face. It practically drenched little Iga, and of course it smeared their tits utterly.

It just kept going, and Doctor Frankenstein could only hold her head back, close her eyes and catch it like rain. "Mmmmm..." Rain which stopped, but was replaced by the sound of rapid constant swallowing.

"Gulp... Gulp...Gulp..." Iga had leaned down and latched her green lips onto that cock. Swallowing it wholesale as it filled up her cheeks. It spilled out in over flow, and at one point some spurted out of her nose! But she did her best before finally breaking off. "Gulp... baaah!" She came off to breath, and the last few thick spurts went up and smeared onto the creatures rain slick chest. 

Unable to resist, the Doctor moved and shoved her mouth to his stomach and began to lick her creations stomach and chest clean of his own thick ejaculant. "Oh... oh my... so... so good... My lovely... creation... Hnnng..." One hand gripped his cock and pumped it carefully. Iga got back onto it and her checks hollowed out as she sucked at his tip to get the last dregs of his epic cumshot.

Together Doctor and faithful assistant licked, and sucked his cock clean. Then took turns licking it off each others face... All while the FrankenShota looked at them both with a dazed giddy smile on his mismatched face. "Mmmm.... mmmaaaa..." He'd eventually find more words, but right now he was just having a damn good time.

As the two of them actually came together in a homosexual kiss of utter depravity, Valerie felt it. Her creations member... was hard again. She broke the kiss with a wet pop to stare at it. Iga frowned, she'd actually found some extra monsterboy cum in her boss's tonsils, but oh well. 

Because she noticed it too. "Oh wow.. kids got some uh... whattsit called?"

"Stamina..." Breathed the doctor, a glossy look in her eyes. She was so... proud! "Oh FrankenShota, you truly are perfect!"

The monster blinked, and his head quirked to the side. Then he reached out to squeeze a boob and smiled widely. Iga blinked her eyes and wondered if she could go for first ride. "Oh yes my love, of course you've enjoyed those, but no, now its time for more!" He frowned, just confused. He vaguely understood the idea of being refused, but not well. But then the doctor pulled away, and began to strip off her leather pants and boots. 

"Hhhhh!!" he moaned looked at the grinning doctor. Iga grinned too, then spied something fun and dived down. His balls were still covered in jizz! With the goblin tonguing his horse testies clean, he watched his 'mother' strip naked for him. 

The pale length of her legs was very enticing. It led up to the space between, just like the green girls... and he was very curious about that place. Her's had a dark patch of hair there too. She smiled, and rubbed at her pussy for a moment. It was nice and wet... "Alright my lovely FrankenShota... its time for my perfect boy, to become a man..." The last word was husky made the creations body shudder a bit. Then She noticed the goblin. "Iga!" She snapped, the goblin lifting her head up like a kid in a cookie jar. "Move! I'm going to mount FrankenShota now..."

"Uh... can I go after you?" Was all the goblin, said, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow. Then gave one curt nod. Iga grinned and hopped back over to her stool. She dropped down to sit on her plump backside and watch the show. "Grrrreat! Go get'em Dok! Ride that Frankencock!" Valerie actually blushed at that. She had created this creature, now she was going to... She bit her lip but didn't hesitate.

She got a knee on the table, then swung the other over her monstrous stud. "Alright FrankenShota... You're going to put your lovely member... rrright... heeeerrree..." And she leaned back and used to fingers to spread her entrance. 

Frankenshota's eyes went wide and he stared at it in wonder. The monster, maybe ten minutes old, had something very close to a religious experience. All he could do was nod rapidly. She placed her entrance above his tip and sucked in air sharply through her teeth. This was the moment... She hadn't been with a man in so long. But this wasn't a man, it was her perfect creation! Her eyes flashed, and a manic grin appeared on her face. "Yes!" She yelled out before pushing down to impale herself onto his cock. The narrowed end entered her easily, and then swelled out into the thick length of her poor passed away pupper's massive canine cock. "UNnnnng... Oh by the... aaahhnnn!" She moaned out and ground herself down. 

FrankenShota knew nothing of holding back, and as the first few inches of his shaft were engulfed, and grit his teeth and thrust his hips up. "Aaaagh!" She cried out and the boy grabbed the table and began to thrust up into her. He looked up, watching her breasts bounce, and he groaned at the sight. His hips slammed up, again and again, even harder. 

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, ughh! Oh god! Oh God! Oh GOD!" The woman cried out. She'd never been fucked this hard in her life! She reached down, grabbing at his hips, and just did her best to hang on! If anything it was too rough, too hard, but god it felt good... His cock was fat, and his thrusts were animalistic. She loved it... as she panted over him. 

Iga was so jealous! She bit her thick bottom lip, one hand desperately frigging her sopping wet pussy, and the other was pinching her left nipple painfully hard. "Ride'em Dok! Ride that monster cock! Yeah!" She cheered her boss on, then put both hands on her pussy to finger and flick her clit like mad as she reached an orgasm on her stool. And promptly slipped and fell off with a thud. 

Neither of the lovers noticed. FrankenShota had been grabbing at the table, but looking up he wanted something else. His hands shot forward and groped her pale milky breasts roughly. "AHHNN!! Yes baby! Squeeze your mommy's big... mmmm big tittiiess, yesss!!!"

"TITTTIEEEESSSS!" He moaned out. Just hearing her beloved creation speak set her off and Doctor Valerie Von Frankenstein's eyes rolled back, her tongue stuck out, and she came her insane brains out.

She rolled into several orgasms as he just pounded into her again and again. And then it got rough. "Ugh, ugh HNNNG!!" She flinched, one eye twitched, and she felt it. Looking down she saw it, her creations canine cock had formed a massive bulging knot.   
"Oh my-GAAAGH!" She shouted out as he mercilessly shoved the fat bulb into her pussy. "Ah! Ah! Oh god YESS!" She screamed, and a pair of green eyes stared over the edge of the table in wonder. FrankenShota bucked like a bronco, and within seconds the patchwork boy reached his second orgasm of the rest of his life.

His mouth opened and eyes flashed with light. Blue and green eyes flashing as he let out a a gasping moan of lust for his creator. And especially her nice pale boobies, and super tight pussy. He just loved all of that! His teeth clamped shut, hips bucked, and cum began exploding deep inside of the dear doctor well fucked womb.

The goblins eyes went wider along with her master's growing stomach. Both of Frankenstein's hands came to her stomach as her womb was filled, and inflated. The woman's mouth hung open, drool running down her chin. The fat canine knot sealed her cunt, while her beloved creation's oversized balls filled her with over a gallon of lightning infused ball batter. "Oh... g-g-gaagghhhdddd....." She moaned out. Finally she slumped back, and his cock flopped out of her pussy. 

"Ohh!" Shouted the goblin who moved faster than she even thought was possible. She jumped up, and straddled the monster boys chest. Her knees landed under his arms and his cum spurted out. She bent over and caught his still firing foot long with her mouth and felt her mouth filling with that tasty cum... 

Her ass was just above his face, green cheeks spread wide. The boy looked at the place in wonder, a much better view now! He marveled at the folds even as his orgasm subsided. Then let out a loud moan as her green lips wrapped around his tip to not lose a drop. He noticed that her opening there was so.... wet. It was juicy and that same slick substance was all over the insides of her thighs and even some around her ass. The little goblin had flicked her bean into several orgasms while watching Valerie ride the monster boy's pocket rocket.

She was just enjoying another taste of the good stuff when her green eyes popped open. "MMMM!" He mouth was full but her surprise was evident. Valerie was just starting to look up in a daze caught sight of her assistant sucking her new son's cock. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, then frowned in confusion at the goblins wide eyes.

"MMMmmmm!" this time was more of a moan, and the goblins cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on the tip hard, and behind her her ass bounced. Finally she pulled off the cock, still stroking it and looked back over her shoulder. "Ung! Oh gods yes, eat that green pussy ya lil mutherfucker! Aaah!" her eyes popped wide open then crossed as she bit her lip again and stroked the cock hard and fast.

Yes, he'd followed an unspoken instinct and buried his tongue into the goblins pussy, then tried out the goblins back door. And as Iga's little mind was blown the boy's cock throbbed in her grip. She snapped out of it slightly as she realized it. Then looked at the red rocket like it was a gift from on high. "Itzzzz... itzzz hard... again! Wow!" she was panting between the words, and a excited Frankenstein was getting rolling over to stand up.

"Oh! My creation is so... manly!" She stroked her full stomach, then decided to help. "Alright Iga, its your turn..." her voice was husky as she said the words. Iga looked surprised, then grinned widely. She started to move forward, and Valerie grabbed her to help. She pulled her off the boy's chest, and between his legs. 

FrankenShota looked up with a confused expression on his juice splattered face "Hnnnng?" And looking up he saw his sweaty full bellied mother smiling at him, and the big green ass of her goblin assistant shaking for attention. 

"Come on baby, show Iga just what you can do..." SLAP! Frankenstein backed up her words with a hard smack to her assistants jiggling ass. The boy didn't know much, but he knew an invitation and grinned widely, a bit of drool drifting from his lips as he stiffly got up and to his knees. 

He got closer and his creator lovingly stroked his cock and aimed it at Iga's pussy. "Oh... such a biiiig boy... OH I can't believe this was in me! I'm such a lucky mother..." her eyes had stars in them as she stroked his cock with one hand, and used the other to fondle his massive balls. 

"Hey! Dok! Don't keep a gobbo waiting here!" Her assistant whined, and the woman let out a tittering laugh and focused. 

"Oh yes! Sorry my dear! Just got a bit distracted... alright FrankenShota! Be a good boy.... and ream this little green slut out!"

"Yeah!" Agreed the slut in question with a jiggle of her ass. 

"HNNNNG! SLOOOOOT!" And with that bellow the patchwork shota stud shoved his fat doggy dick deep into the eager goblin. 

"Y-y-yesss!" Iga nearly screamed out her own triumph as her pussy was filled with a cock that was longer than her forearm and a bit thicker than her wrist. "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" SMACK! Taking a queue from his mother, the monster boys smacked her jiggly ass. "OH FUCK YESS!" She screamed and backed her ass up onto him harder. 

FrankenShota laughed and hit the other cheek. She moaned and he let loose with several more smacks, loving the way she moaned. The way her fat ass clapped back into his hand. And the way it jiggled around his cock with each impact. Then he just grabbed on, small hands sinking into her backside and began to fuck her like the animal's who's genital's he'd inherited. 

"Ung! Ung! Ung! Ung!" he grunted rapidly, non stop thrusting into her. Every hard shove slamming his growing knot into her like a jackhammer. Every swing of his hips followed by a pair of heavy balls clapping into her clit. The gobin's stomach was pushed out with each thrust, distended just by his girth. And with a hard shove he slammed his knot into her.

The goblin collapsed onto the table mouth open in a soundless scream as her eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face. Her pussy had never, EVER, been used like this. She LOVED it! Almost face down, her ass higher than her head, she came hard, then did it again and again. Practically comatose she wasn't even aware when he started to cum as well.

"Ung! Ung! HNNNGG!!!" The boy slammed in deep, and bit his lip so hard blood was drawn as his third orgasm rocketed out of his oversized balls. Equine gonad's emptying out for the third time, lightning powered seed rocketing deep into the goblins truly dominated womb. Her stomach swelled up, and up... 

Iga shuddered, her mouth drooling badly, and her stomach swelled out to appear pregnant with a litter of goblins. Next to her Valerie actually marveled at the elasticity of her stomach. "Oh my... its a good thing your folk are just so... elastic..." She nibbled on her lip and stroked her mostly full stomach. Its a good thing her baby had already gotten off two loads, the goblin might not have survived the first shot of the day! 

And just when it looked like the comatose slut was going to burst, FrankenShota pulled back. His knot popped free, and cum gushed out of the hole. It squirted out in every direction it could. Splashing up his stomach and chest, to back wash onto the goblins plump ass. It soaked the table under them and pooled off onto the ground. He pulled out slowly, and his cock fell limp, dangling against one of the goblins thighs.

"Oh... Oh myyyy... Good boy FrankenShota! You made your mommy just... ever so proud!" He was panting on his knees and turned to smile at the woman. She bent down and kissed his cheek, right across where that part of his face was stitched on. His smile got wider. 

"Mmmm... Mooommmyyy!" he moaned, and the woman let out a squeal of joy and hugged him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this. I had so much fun with and I hope you do too! 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are alway's welcome!


End file.
